In many cases, an electronic device such as a communication device includes a backplane provided inside, and a plurality of daughter boards are attached perpendicular to the backplane. The backplane is provided with a plurality of plug connectors and a jack connector is attached to an end of each of the daughter boards so that each of the daughter boards is electrically connected to the backplane by connecting the jack connectors of the daughter boards to the plug connectors of the backplane, respectively.
With an increase in a signal transmission rate in recent years, a balanced transmission is used as a signal transmission method in many cases. The above-mentioned jack connector is configured to be usable with such a balanced transmission by having a pair of contacts for + signal transmission and − signal transmission and a shield member provided therebetween. Such a conventional jack connector has a housing in which contact modules and shield members are alternately arranged close to each other.
Normally, a plurality of jack connectors are mounted to a daughter board in a state where the jack connectors are arranged along a line close to each other. In order to provide a fixed pitch between one of the jack connectors and an adjacent one of the jack connectors, a shield member is exposed at an end of each of the jack connectors. If a plurality of jack connectors are mounted to a daughter board in a state where the jack connectors are arranged along a line close to each other, the shield member of each of the jack connectors other than that located at an end is covered by an adjacent one of the jack connectors, which prevents the shield member from being turned up.
However, until the jack connector is mounted to the daughter board, that is, for example, during handling such as a transportation time, the shield member at one end is exposed, which may cause a risk of the shield member being turned up from the contact module. If the shield member is turned up, a pitch of the jack connectors of the mount terminal in a longitudinal direction is increased, which results in difficulty in smoothly mounting the contact module to the daughter board. In order to eliminate such a problem, the conventional jack connector is provided with a turn-up preventing structure to prevent the shield member from being turned up from the contact module.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-529909 (refer to FIGS. 6-8), which corresponds to WO01/076016 of PCT/US01/12231, discloses a conventional turn-up preventing structure in which a shield member is provided with a hoop part at a middle of a height on a rear side thereof so that the hoop part fits to a projecting part provided at a middle of a height of a rear side of a contact module.
The turn-up preventing structure of the conventional jack connector is located at a middle of the height of the shield member and the contact module. Accordingly, a distance between a portion of the shield member fixed to the contact module and a mounting terminal at the lower end of the shield member is long, which may cause the turn-up preventing mechanism to provide an insufficient turn-up preventing function to the lower side of the shield member.
Additionally, because the hoop part fits to the protruding part in the conventional turn-up preventing structure, it is difficult to provide a sufficient depth by which the hoop part fits to the protruding part. Thus, the hoop part may be undesirably disengaged from the protruding part due to a shock received during transportation, and there may be a problem in that the turn-up preventing structure does not function well.